


Smell of home

by TARD1S



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARD1S/pseuds/TARD1S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt of: “yes, I know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up 5 months ago but it’s really comfy okay. I totally don’t wear it because it smells of you or is the only thing that remotely feels like home since I moved out…”</p>
<p>But with a Rated M ending of the couple being reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell of home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first rated m prompt and I wrote it pretty fast so I'm sorry for any mistakes, but hope you enjoy. Don't forget to drop me some more prompts either in the comments or on my tumblr ->
> 
> www.both-time-and-space.tumblr.com

“yes, I know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up 5 months ago but it’s really comfy okay. I totally don’t wear it because it smells of you or is the only thing that remotely feels like home since I moved out…”

 

It was one of those nights for Clara Oswald. One of those nights where there was nothing else to do to distract her. Nothing to do to take her mind off of the sudden emptiness that she felt, the dull ache of something missing. Of course, she knew what is was that was missing. Missing from her lips, missing from her bed, missing from the ends of her fingers.

Five months. It had been five months since the day he slammed the TARDIS doors on her the last time. The last words spoken between them being bitter shouting, words of resentment that neither of them truly meant but rather just said in the heat of the moment. Clara remembered how much she cried the following four days, the way she completely lost control of herself. She had no one to tell her to be strong and keep her head up like how he did for her when Danny died. 

She remembered coming back to her apartment after work one day to find all of her belongings neatly boxed in her bedroom. The coward came when she was out to avoid seeing her. Clara walked around her living room seeing that a few of his belongings had disappeared from the sides. The box of chalk, a few guitar picks, and one of his t shirts with an old band on them, faded and torn, just how she loved them.

Coming out of her daydream, Clara slowly sipped on her glass of wine and sighed before abandoning the TV to retreat to her room. Her clothes began to hit the floor as she stripped naked. Her hands casted over her stomach, remembering how he used to trace his fingertips over her like this, murmuring affections at her. 

Clara breathed out heavily, the sudden chill hitting her as she remembers how she’s standing naked in her bedroom and the window was open slightly, letting the cold air drift around. 

She dug around her wardrobe, looking for a large t-shirt to wear or anything that was comfy enough to just cuddle herself into her bed and try and forget everything that was dragging her down. Then she found it. Scrunched up in a ball at the back of the shelf. The black sweater with several holes in it, his jumper. 

Hesitantly, Clara retrieved the item, the last of his that was in her apartment. Immediately she brought it to her nose and breathed him in. The familiar smell, the smell of home. Faint chalk, old books, humbleness, comfort. Without even considering anything else, Clara slipped her head and arms through, letting it drop and drape to the top of her thighs. She hugged her arms around herself, letting the sleeves rub against her nose as she breathed him in again.

She looked in the mirror, falling for how this jumper looked on her, how it belonged on her. She smirked at the fact that she could see one of her nipples poking through one of the holes. She knew how he would have laughed at it first but then his hunger would've kicked in and caught the nipple between his teeth before pulling the jumper off her.

She shivered at the thought. She missed him. She missed more than anything else in the world. The pain she was feeling was nothing to compared to Danny and the Doctor wasn’t even dead, well she didn’t think so anyway.  
Throwing herself on the bed, Clara began to play with the bottom of the jumper, slipping her fingers through the various holes, rubbing her body through the material. Her eyes casted over to the bedside table at her mobile just sitting there.

She quickly rolled over to her front and snatched the phone from the side and held it in front of her. It had been 5 months for her, but how long had it been for him? It could have been years but then again it could have been two weeks. 

Her body yearned for him. Every part of her ached for his touch, for his attention and kisses. It had been 5 months since he had last touched her, since she last felt him inside of her. She has had no other sexual contact with anyone since, well apart from herself. But even that felt empty, because it wasn’t actually him that was making her come, only the thoughts of. 

She listened to her physical self rather than mental as the phone started dialling, each ring made her mind start thinking, worrying. They had arguments like this before, but never one that caused 5 months to be left. Not one like this.

“Clara” It wasn’t a question, but a fact.

“2nd of November, nine thirty pm. Please come” Clara whispered, her arousal coming through.

There was no reply apart from a dead line, evidently he had hung up. The tears threaten to spill as Clara bit her bottom lip from embarrassment and pain. She rolled over onto her front, and lifted her arms to cross underneath her face. Her perky bottom exposed to the chilly air, but she didn’t care. 

“Now,” The deep Scottish voice rumbled through the room, making Clara quirked her head to the side as he entered the bedroom. “There is a view I have missed very much”. 

He was behind her quickly, kneeling on the bed behind her, spreading her legs to kneel between them, Clara still on her front. 

“Oh god, I have missed you too much” She moaned.

“Oh Clara Oswald, I have missed you more” His hands were massaging her behind now, mapping out every curve again.

“How long has it been for you?” 

“Longer than it has been for you” His voice sounding gravelly, he movements not stopping. 

Clara used her strength to flip herself over, taking a proper look at him.

His eyes seemed more sunken back due to the dark rings under his eyes. He hadn’t shaven in a bit, he had a bit of scruff. He wore only trousers and a shirt, it was rumpled and half undone. 

“I’m sorry” She whispered, her hand coming up to stroke his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as he leaned over her, pushing her back to laying on the bed.

“Nice jumper” He commented before grabbing the ends and with her help, pulled it over her head, leaving her gloriously naked. 

“I need you, I miss you, please” Her words came out in breaths as she looked up at him, his eyes scraping over her body and it was almost like she could feel him touching her, but not quite yet.

“Did you touch yourself Clara? Whilst we were were apart?” His voice so low that it rumbled through her body, sending vibrations down her neck as he bent lower towards her. 

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t.

“Did you think of me? Of my fingers? My tongue? Think of me being inside you as you came all over your bedsheets, all over your fingers?” He began sucking on the tender spot on the side of her neck. 

She groaned in response, her lips lifting up involuntarily to grind slightly on his suit trousers. 

He kissed his way down her body, taking no time to pause before he spread her legs and plunged his face between them. Knowing exactly what to do to make her come undone. The soft sucking on her clit as his index finger found its way inside of her, curling. It wasn’t long before she was lifting her hips, trying to grind on his face. Her legs began shaking as one hand clasped to his hair, the other on the bed sheets. She couldn’t help the high pitched whimpers leaving her as she called his name, getting higher in octaves as he sped up his actions and she screamed as she came, gripping his hair so hard. 

He allowed her to catch her breath as he slowly came back up to her face, kissing her breast as they moved rapidly up and down as she took her breaths. 

“Nothing I can ever do by myself compares to what you do to me” She whispered as she started to unbutton his scrunched shirt. 

He looked down at her like she was the birth of a new star. His eyes searching hers, seeing wonders before him. Seeing such beauty that he didn’t want to blink in fear that she would vanish from underneath him. 

He picked her up and rolled her on top of him and sat up with her on his lap, their faces mere inches apart. He grabbed her hips and started grinding her on him, beginning to feel his trouser become soaked from himself and from her. 

She wanted no time undoing his trouser button, and he lifted her in order to wiggle them down to his knees. She continued grinding on him, sliding up and down his cock, soaking him. 

Then slowly, she slid to the top and slowly angled so he was pushing into her. Their eyes met as they moaned in unison. He started incredibly slow, making long strokes as he lifted her up and she grinned down on him again in return. Their lips collided in fast, passionate kisses, teeth occasionally clashing as her lips began to bleed from the ferociousness from the Doctor. 

Their pace began to quicken, their moans increasing as they contained to look at each other before Clara had to clasp her eyes shut as he blew hot breath on her neck, occasionally darting his tongue out to taste the saltiness on her skin. 

She came again, quickly followed by him as she clenched and screamed his name, over and over. They slowed down soon after, him still inside her as they looked at each other, sweaty and panting.

“I missed you, please don’t leave me again” He whimpered, bowing his head and resting on her collarbone. She in return kissed his soft, grey curls and whispered reassuring words into his skin. 

They eventually rolled over and he pulled out and they curled into their favourite position, her half on top of him and his arms wrapped tightly on her cooling skin as he kissed the top of her head. 

Clara breathed in deeply, her nose against his chest. The smell of him was intoxicating and she placed a small kiss on the left side of his chest then again on the right side, on both hearts. He hummed in content before he tangled his hand in her hair and slowly fell into the comfort of her, the comfort of home.


End file.
